Amarte es un placer
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Sorato, songfic... no me pidan un resumen que no sirvo para eso


_un songfic sorato bastante cursi... please dejen reviews... nació cuando evidentemente no tenía nada que hacer con mi tiempo libre_

**Amarte es un placer**

Esta mañana es más bella que las demás, quizá porque cenaré con mi adorada Sora, la invité desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es ahora cuando por fin acepto mi invitación¡Díos, estoy tan nervioso, creo que es mas difícil estar con ella que dar un concierto…

_El vino es mejor en tu boca  
_"_Te amo", es mas tierno en tu voz  
__La noche en tu cuerpo es mas corta  
__Estoy enfermando de amor… _

Llegamos al restaurante, pido un poco de vino para empezar, e intento armarme de valor, siento unas ganas terribles de hablarle, pero las palabras se mezclan en mi lengua…

Nota mi nerviosismo y se ríe, me siento como un tonto, creo que este es el peor ridículo que he hecho en mi vida; mi mirada se pierde en sus ojos, y de pronto siento una paz y una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía, es como un hechizo…

_Quisiera caminar tu pelo,  
__Quisiera ser noche en tu piel  
__Pensar que fue todo un sueño  
__Después descubrirte otra vez… _

- ¿sabes, tú me… gustas… me gustas mucho- digo tomando su mano  
- tú… también…- dice con un sonrojo en su rostro

Sonrío, y me acerco para robarle un beso, ella se sorprende bastante, pero al final me responde, quisiera pedirle que se quede esta noche conmigo, pero podría malinterpretar lo que quiero, además estoy un poco cansado, y me conformo con llevarla a su casa.

_Y amarte como yo lo haría:  
__Como un hombre a una mujer  
__Tenerte como cosa mía,  
__Y no podérmelo creer… _

Mañana al amanecer tengo que viajar a París, por compromisos con el grupo, me siento mal por tener que dejar a Sora, pero mis presentaciones me impiden pasar el tiempo que quiero con ella, por suerte mi chica es muy comprensiva, y me desea suerte…

En verdad fue la suerte la que me permitió conocerla, no pensaba igual cuando recién la conocí, claro, éramos muy niños, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado me siento feliz de poder amarla como se merece.

_Tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
__Que eres parte de mi piel,  
__Conocerte fue mi suerte  
__Amarte es un placer, mujer _

Son las once, creo que ya tengo todo para el viaje, lástima que tenga que tomar el avión a las ocho de la mañana, estoy pensando en eso cuando suena el timbre, es raro, porque no espero a nadie…

Abro la puerta y para mí sorpresa es Sora, quien me lleva un pequeño obsequio, cuando lo abro, me siento extraño, es un dije con medio corazón:

- es para que te de suerte- dice abrazándome

_Quisiera beber de tu pecho  
__La miel del amanecer  
__Mis dedos buscando senderos  
__Llegar al final de tu ser _

Cuando esta por irse, la sujeto del brazo, y con la mirada le pido que se quede conmigo, ella me mira sorprendida, pero no se opone, la llevo en brazos a mi cuarto, y son mis manos las que recorren entero su ser…

Despierto y miro el reloj, estoy muy cansado, son las tres de la mañana, miro a Sora dormir, y beso en silencio su frente, ella despierta y beso sus labios.

_Bailar el vals de las olas  
__Cuerpo a cuerpo, tú y yo  
__Fundirme contigo en las sombras  
__Y hacerte un poema de amor… _

Vuelvo a despertar a las seis, muevo mi brazo y lo único que hay en la almohada es mi boleto de avión, suspiro y me ducho, tomo un café y me dirijo al aeropuerto; el viaje es pesado, en realidad, no puedo evitar dormir un poca…

Sueño con ella; sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, la manera inocente en la que se entrego a mí, nunca pensé que podría pasar, la veía tan lejana, porque a ella jamás le importo que yo fuera famoso, quizá fue por eso que me enamore.

_Y amarte como yo lo haría:  
__Como un hombre a una mujer  
__Tenerte como cosa mía,  
__Y no podérmelo creer _

Durante el concierto pienso que ella esta ahí, por eso traigo el dije, según los muchachos, jamás había cantado con tanto sentimiento, bueno, tal vez sea porque nunca me había sentido tan enamorado…

Volvemos a Japón, me siento tranquilo, feliz, por el éxito conseguido, además, se que ella, esta siempre a mi lado, es mi ángel, mi dueña, mi todo.

_Tan mía, mía, mía, mía  
__Que eres parte de mi piel  
__Conocerte fue mi suerte  
__Amarte es un placer, mujer _

En cuanto la veo, corro a abrazarla y a levantarla en mis brazos, ella se ríe y me sujeta, nos besamos en medio de un mar de emociones…

- ¿sabes cual es placer mas grande,  
- no, dime cual es  
- amarte…

La vuelvo a besar en silencio…

**_Amarte es un placer  
Interprete: Luis Miguel_**

N/A: ok lo admito me quedo hiper cursi, pero tengan en cuenta que solo contaba con 15 años (1 menos que ahora) cuando lo escribí y muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces... ahora estoy mas... madura... antes no sabía de los muchos significados del verbo amar y no era tan open-mind como ahora...


End file.
